German patent application No. 31 44 011 (Offenlegungsschrift) discloses a method for preventing the growth of algae on the surface of concrete which is submerged in water by coating the concrete surface with a crosslinkable composition consisting of a diorganopolysiloxane containing rod-shaped styrene-n-butyl acrylate copolymers which are formed by the free-radical copolymerization of said monomers in the presence of the diorganopolysiloxane and thereafter crosslinking the diorganopolysiloxane composition to form an elastomer on the concrete surface. The resultant elastomer protects the concrete surface from algal growth, even when submerged in water for long periods of time.
Concrete is a resistance building material, however, it must have frequent expansion joints. These concrete expansion joints, especially in hydraulic engineering, are frequently covered with asphaltic concrete coatings to prevent leaching and deterioration caused by temperature fluctuations and water penetration with the resultant freezing and thawing.
Therefore, it is an object of the present invention to protect asphaltic concrete coatings against surface changes due to leaching, temperature influences, organisms, ice formation and/or wear through the application of a coating which is stable over a long period of time. Another object of the present invention is to provide protective coatings for asphaltic concrete. Still another object of the present invention is to provide protective coatings for asphaltic concrete which is stable over a long period of time. Still another object of the present invention is to provide protective coatings which are resistant to algal growth. A further object of the present invention is to provide protective coatings for asphaltic concrete which are obtained from crosslinkable diorganopolysiloxane compositions containing rod-shaped styrene-butyl acrylate copolymers. Still a further object of the present invention is to provide a method for forming protective coatings on asphaltic concrete.